Lonely Mistletoe
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Kiku Honda has always spent Christmas alone ever since he drifted away from Yao. However, this year might be quite different... GiriPan. Happy Holidays, everyone! :3 Read and enjoy!


Author's Note: Happy Holidays~! Hopefully you are enjoying this beautiful day! :)

Anyways, I hope I gave this pairing some justice. X3 I love this pairing a lot.

* * *

**_Lonely "Mistletoe"_**

**_-AU_**

**_C_**hristmas was a beautiful and delightful season. Kiku had to admit this as his hands ran through the smooth wrapper of the gift that had been delivered to him earlier. A small smile formed on his lips, which were cold from the icy weather, as he carefully set the lid of the box aside and looked at the contents.

It was a nice stuffed animal with a new kimono neatly folded under it. The Japanese's eyes spotted a letter, then he held it up to read it.

_Happy Holidays, Kiku. Hopefully you are having a safe night. Alfred is hoping to see you in tomorrow's Christmas party. Good luck getting to America with the weather and transportation._

_Arthur._

Kiku had to give a secretive smile. Alfred and Arthur were beginning to give their gifts together? That was a sign of a couple! He was certainly not interested, no, but it was... curious.

He wondered what it would be like to spend one Christmas night with someone.

Every Christmas, Kiku would go out after slipping into comfortable and proper clothing. Afterwards, he would have tea with the lovely Pochi-kun, who would always be nearby. The man would open the door for the two to do their shopping, making sure they got manga, food, and enough cookies. He would always get free candy samples, so he came home with a lot of candy to last him for two days.

The Japanese man would hang his coat and then he would spend the night watching anime while drinking hot chocolate. Pochi-kun would accompany him in opening the presents that he received via mail. Then they would go to bed to wake up early to get to the airport for America. That is how it was right now.

Kiku had finished watching anime, and he had just started on his gifts. He opened his ex-caretaker's, a Chinese man named Yao, gift and smiled as he stared at the panda toy that lay in the middle. He loved fluffy things; he had a weakness for them, even.

The Japanese man opened the rest of the gifts, silently wondering what the others were doing. His friends Feliciano and Ludwig would be most certainly spending time with their families. His friend from the Netherlands would possibly be spending time with his two sisters. Even Francis would be spending time with Antonio and his 'cute tomatito', Lovino.

Japan was sure that he was the only one who spent Christmas alone. He was sure he was the only one that had decorated his house just for the sake of tradition just to take it down the next day, having been the only one to see them. He never tried going to Yao's house after Kiku had declared that he was not a child that needed him anymore.

It had broken Yao's heart, and as much as Kiku regretted it, he knew he could not go back to Yao's house. It would be a mockery to what he had done to him. Of course, Yao and Kiku got along better now.

It just was not the same.

Kiku felt a small pang in his chest, which surprised him. Why was he upset? He had spent many Christmas nights alone. It was not rare.

Kiku stood up. "It is time for us to sleep, Pochi-kun."

The dog barked in response and wagged its tail. The two failed to notice, as they left the room... That Kiku had forgotten to open his last gift, which laid unopened under the tree.

* * *

Before Kiku knew it, a knock was heard from his door. He blinked in confusion. Who was out there that wanted to visit him? He did not expect any visitors, especially this late at night. The Japanese man slipped on a comfortable pair of shoes and got a sweater on. He then walked downstairs and opened the door hesitantly.

"Yes?" He said as he bowed politely, not seeing the person's face. "What do you need?"

"Hello, Kiku..."

Kiku would recognize that voice from anywhere, even in the middle of a huge crowd. He looked up at Heracles' face, feeling quite surprised. What was he doing here?

"Oh, hello, Heracles-san. What are you doing here?" He asked, curiously. "It is not the New Years party yet." He said.

He could not help but notice the small happy feeling that was beginning to form in his chest. He could not help but admit to himself that he was happy that Heracles was there, even if it would probably be for a brief moment.

Heracles looked at Kiku smiling a little. "Did you not open my gift yet...?"

Kiku blinked. "Your gift?"

"Yes... I wrote there that I would come visit you and... well, I think it was better that you did not open it." Heracles admitted, making Kiku feel curious. Why?

"Can I come in...?" He asked, making Kiku blush. The Japanese man was ashamed that he did not offer Heracles to come in. It had been rude of him.

"Yes, yes." Kiku said quickly as he opened the door fully to allow Heracles to come in.

The Greek man looked around the room, smiling a little. "You did well with the decorations..." He commented. Kiku smiled.

"_Arigatou_." He thanked him.

The two shared a smile and then began to chat, talking about topics varying from their night to a Turkish 'friend' of theirs and cats. It was mostly about cats. The two friends were big on cats. They absolutely adored them.

Kiku smiled as he offered Heracles a cup of tea and some cookies. Even though he did not admit it aloud, he was happy that he was not spending Christmas alone this year. It was a nice change.

Suddenly, in the middle of their talking, Heracles asked, "Should we open your gift...?"

Kiku was not very sure why would Heracles want that, however just to amuse his friend, the Japanese man agreed. Heracles only had to stretch his arms a little to reach for the box and then he handed the box to the smaller Japanese. He took it gently and unwrapped it, his heart pounding a bit. It had been such a lovely night.

However, this was the first time he ever received a gift without it being mailed in a long time. He had forgotten how it was like to be handed a gift personally. He admitted he missed it. Heracles watched silently as a small smile danced on his lips. He was sure that Kiku would like the gift. He was not wrong. Kiku gasped softly and then looked at Heracles.

"This is wonderful! But how-"

Heracles smiled more. "I saw you staring at it... I thought you would like it if I bought it."

Kiku stared at him. "But Heracles-san! This bronze neko was very expensive! It is too much."

Heracles frowned slightly. "So you didn't like my gift..."

Kiku shook his head, even more flustered. "No, no, I like it very much."

He admired the bronze statue of a cat. It was beautifully made by a caring hand.

Heracles smiled again. "I am glad, Kiku."

The Japanese man smiled back. "Arigatou." He thanked him for the second time that night.

The two enjoyed more tea and cookies as Kiku got Heracles interested into some drawings of a cat he was attempting to put together to make a manga book. All in all, the lovely night kept going, and Kiku almost forgot about his worries and the clock completely until Heracles began to look a little sleepy. Kiku apologized and bowed multiple times after that realization, making Heracles reassure him that it was alright.

The Japanese man had luckily prepared the guest room, so he began to lead him upstairs. "... the night was very cold." Kiku was saying, walking carefully and slowly.

Heracles was walking right next to him, both in sync as they climbed up the staircase. Abruptly, as they reached the top, Heracles stopped walking.

"Um... Kiku...?"

Kiku looked back at him. He had walked a couple of steps forward.

"Hai?"

"There's mistletoe there..."

Kiku looked up and turned bright red as he noticed that, in fact, there was mistletoe hanging over their heads. He looked at Heracles, who looked slightly amused? Kiku could not tell.

"Want to try it...?"

Kiku was very loud all of a sudden.

"Iie! I refuse to do t-that!" He protested, looking extremely embarrassed.

Heracles smiled. "But how about that time-"

Kiku paled when he remembered that one day after Heracles told him that Greeks were number one in the sex rate, and then, before he knew it, he was waking up next to Heracles in a bed.

"That did not h-happen!" He stammered out. Heracles then reached for Kiku's face, gently cupping it.

"It is only a kiss, Kiku..." He reassured. The Japanese man could feel his heart pounding loudly. Before he knew what was going on, Kiku himself was stepping closer to Heracles. Heracles was not the one moving, it was Kiku who was moving. It was also Kiku who kissed him slowly. It was strange. Both of them felt a strange swirveling feeling in themselves. It was not a bad feeling...

Heracles pulled away from the chaste kiss and smiled at Kiku, who was... closing his eyes? A sweatdrop appeared on the Greek's forehead. Poor Kiku had fainted from the shock. Heracles paled as he felt Kiku's wrist. It was a weak pulse! And was that a tiny Kiku ghost coming out of the Japanese's mouth!?

"Kiku! Wake up!" He exclaimed as he ran with the tiny man in his arms to the kitchen.

...Eventually, Kiku had woken up with the help of Pochi-kun and some water.

Imagine their surprise when they realized suddenly that the mistletoe had **_not_** been mistletoe after all.

It had been **_holly_**.

Anyhow, as Kiku made his way shyly to his bedroom after sharing another kiss with Heracles, he realized that he had been wrong in spending Christmas alone.

Kiku also had a feeling he would not spend another Christmas alone again after this year.


End file.
